The Transformation Bracelet Part 2
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Now Andrina gets her transformation bracelet, can she & Melody help Urchin & Gabriella with their wedding? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Andrina's Important Job

** Disclaimer: I don't own either The Little Mermaid or the Disney Princesses, they are both copyrights of Walt Disney Pictures.**

** Andrina's Important Job**

** One month after Melody had been reawakened by Prince Brian, her betrothed, it was late at night in the Kingdom of Atlantica as Ariel's sisters, Adella, who had just found out that she was pregnant, and Andrina swam into the throne room where Joseph, Urchin, Gabriella, King Triton, and Sebastian all sat.**

** "Gabtiella, Sweetheart," King Triton, Sebastian, Joseph, Adella, and Andrina all heard Urchin asking timidly. "will you... will you... will you... marry me?"**

** Now, Gabriella hugged Urchin excitedly.**

** "Oh, yes, Urchin Darling," Gabriella exclaimed. "of course I will marry you!"**

** "That **_**is**_** good news!" King Triton exclaimed.**

** "So you two," Sebastian asked Gabriella & Urchin. "where are you planning on getting married anyway, on land or in the sea?"**

** "We are going to get married on land, Sebastian." Urchin answered.**

** "That way, we can spend more time with Ariel." Gabriella agreed.**

** "What about Melody?" Urchin asked Gabriella.**

** "I don't know Melody all that well." Gabriella said to Urchin.**

** "Not yet," Urchin said to Gabriella. "but you will."**

** "You're right, Urchin," Gabriella said. "I might not know Melody at all right now but I will."**

** "So, Gabriella," Adella asked. "may I still be your matron of honor at your wedding?"**

** "Now, Delle," Joseph said gently but sternly. "you should really be resting, after all, you **_**are**_** expecting a baby are you not?"**

** "When you're right, you're right." Adella said to Joseph with a dejected sounding sigh in her voice.**

** "What do I get to do?" Andrina asked Urchin.**

** "I would like you to go visit with Ariel tomorrow and ask her if she could begin working on my wedding gown." Gabriella requested to Andrina.**

** "How am I supposed to do that?" Andrina asked Urchin.**

** "Come with me to my room, Andrina," Urchin said. "I have something that is just for you."**


	2. Andrina's Transformation Bracelet

** Andrina's Transformation Bracelet**

** "Certainly." Andrina said to Urchin.**

** Andrina quickly followed her adopted brother to his bedroom.**

** Urchin handed Andrina a silver bracelet with a ****fuchsia gem upon it.**

** "That bracelet is for you." Urchin explained to Andrina.**

** Andrina slipped the silver bracelet with a fuchsia gem upon it on her wrist.**

** "What is this for?" Andrina asked Urchin.**

** "You can now do what Aquata can do." Urchin told Andrina.**

** "You mean to tell me that I..." Andrina began.**

** "That's right, Andrina," Urchin said. "with that bracelet... you will be able to transform from mermaid to human and back again."**

** Andrina then swam to the door to Urchin's bedroom.**

** "Good night, Urchin." Andrina said.**

** Andrina swam out of Urchin's bedroom to turn in as well.**

** "Good night, Andrina." Urchin called.**

** Over in her lair, Morgana saw Urchin practicing his magic.**

** "Oh," Morgana shouted. "I shall have my revenge on that good enchanter for spoiling my plans!"**

** Morgana then saw Urchin climb into his bed and fall fast asleep.**


	3. Andrina Visits Ariel

** Andrina Visits Ariel**

** Back in his bedroom in King Triton's palace, Urchin tossed & turned fitfully.**

** The next morning, Andrina swam into the dining room to find her father & sisters, Joseph, Gabriella, and Sebstian sitting at the table for breakfast.**

** "Good morning, Andrina." Aquata said.**

** "Good morning, Aquata." Andrina said.**

** Sebastian poured himself a bowl of crunchy kelp crispies cereal.**

** "Where is that boy anyway?" Sebastian asked irritably with his mouth full of cereal.**

** "Urchin stayed up all night tossing and turning, so he's sleeping in." Gabriella said.**

** Andrina finished every single bite of her breakfast as quick as she could.**

** "Where are you off to, Andrina?" King Triton asked.**

** "Ariel & Eric's castle on land," Andrina answered King Triton. "I have a job to do there."**

** "What kind of job?" Arista asked Andrina curiously.**

** "I wanted Andrina to go see Ariel on the surface so she could ask Ariel to make my wedding gown." Gabriella answered Arista just before Andrina even got the chance to answer.**

** "I see." Arista said.**

** A little while later, Andrina used her bracelet to transform from a mermaid to a human woman.**

** As a human, Andriana wore a pink gown with her pink seashell hair decoration.**

** Over in the castle of Ariel, Eric, and Melody, Melody was working on her school lessons with her tutor, Prudence, who was also the tutor for Cinderella's twin daughters, Cindy & Henrietta, when the trumpets began to sound.**

** Grimsby entered the classroom where Melody was having her lessons.**

** "Princess Andrina of Atlantica has arrived." Grimsby said.**

** Melody quickly rose up from her chair.**

** "May I please be excused, Miss Prudence?" Melody asked eagerly.**

** "No, you may not!" Prudence scolded Melody fiercely.**


	4. A Favor To Ask

** A Favor To Ask**

** "Alright." Melody sighed.**

** Melody went back to her arithmetic lesson.**

** Over in the throne room, Andrina found Ariel putting her baby boy, Marinus into his playpen for a well deserved nap.**

** "Good morning, Andrina." Ariel said.**

** "Good morning, Ariel." Andrina said.**

** "What are you doing here?" Ariel asked.**

** "I came to ask you for a favor, for your friend, Gabriella, I mean." Andrina said to Ariel.**

** Ariel looked at Andriana.**

** "That would depend," Ariel said to Andrina. "what's the favor?"**

** "Well, as you know," Andrina said to Ariel. "Gabriella and Urchin want to get married on the sueface."**

** "Yes, Andrina," Ariel said. "I know that much."**

** "Well," Andrina told Ariel. "Gabriella has requested that you make her wedding gown for her."**

** "I've already started on Gabriella's wedding gown a few days ago." Ariel told Andrina honestly.**

** "You're one step ahead of me!" Andrina said to Ariel.**

** Eric came into the throne room.**

** "Andrina," Eric said. "come and see your new nephew, come and see Marinus." **

** "Sure thing, Eric." Andrina said.**

** Andrina then followed Eric to the baby's playpen.**


	5. Morgana's Wicked Plot

** Morgana's Wicked Plot**

** Andrina looked inside her baby nephew's playpen, "Aww! He is so cute!" she whispered to Eric so she wouldn't wake up the baby prince.**

** "He sure is." Eric said to Andrina.**

** Back under the sea within her lair, Morgana began to brew up a wicked looking green potion which she was hoping to force Urchin to drink.**

** "Pretty soon, Little Boy, you will no longer have magical powers!" Morgana cackled wickedly.**

** Morgana continued to mix up her potion long into the night.**

** The next morning, Melody came down the stairs ready to help the castle's chef, Louis with Gabriella's wedding cake.**


	6. A Wedding And A Rescue

** A Wedding And A Rescue**

** "Hey, Louis?" Melody asked.**

** The chef turned to Melody, "Yes, what is it?" he answered.**

** "When is the wedding anyway?" Melody asked Louis.**

** "Not until this afternoon," Louis answered Melody. "why do you ask?"**

** "I'm just relieved that I still have time to prepare a wedding present." Melody said.**

** Later on at the wedding, Gabriella had used her transformation necklace to become human.**

** When she was walking down the aisle on the wedding ship, Gabriella was kidnapped by Morgana who had turned her into a mermaid.**

** Ariel picked up Gabriella's transformation necklace and transformed into a mermaid herself so that she could rescue her friend.**


	7. The Gruesome Battle

** The Gruesome Battle**

** Melody saw her mother as a mermaid, "Where are you going?" she asked Ariel.**

** "I need to rescue Gabriella from Morgana." Ariel answered Melody.**

** "Wait, Ariel," Urchin said. "I'm coming with you!"**

** "Wait, Mom," Melody said. "I'm coming with you too!"**

** "Urchin may come, Melody," Ariel said sternly. "but I'm afraid you can't."**

** "But why not?" Melody asked Ariel in protest.**

** "Because, the sea isn't safe right now." Ariel explained to Melody.**

** "Oh, okay." Melody sighed.**

** Under the sea a little while later, a battle had broken loose.**

** "HEY, MORGANA," Urchin shouted furiously. "YOU LET MY SWEET GABRIELLA GO!"**

** "I will let her go," Morgana said to Urchin. "on **_**one**_** condition!"**


	8. Urchin's Deal With Morgana

** Urchin's Deal With Morgana**

** "I don't like where this is heading!" Gabriella & Ariel said in terrified unison.**

** "What sort of condition?" Urchin asked Morgana.**

** "That you give up your magic." Morgana said to Urchin.**

** "Give up my magic? For how long?" Urchin asked Morgana.**

** "For twenty-four hours, have we got a deal?" Morgana asked Urchin.**

** "No, Urchin Darling, don't accept this offer," Gabriella warned from her prison cell. "it is one of Morgana's evil tricks!"**

** "Not so fast, Morgana," Ariel exclaimed. "I am going to release Gabriella!"**

** Ariel just then released Gabriella from her prison cell.**

** "Urchin Dearest!" Gabriella exclaimed swimming up to her fiance.**

** "Gabby!" Urchin exclaimed.**

** Suddenly, a shadowy figure entered Morgana's lair.**

** "Long time no see, Princess Ariel!" the figure exclaimed.**

** "Emperor Sharga," Ariel shouted. "what do you want here?"**


	9. Melody's Worries

** Melody's Worries**

** Back on the wedding ship, Melody was standing on the deck looking out at the sea.**

** Eric came over to the very spot where his daughter was standing.**

** "Melody, are you okay?" Eric asked gently.**

** "I'm fine, Dad," Melody answered. "I am just worried about Mom and Uncle Urchin."**

** "Don't worry, Melody," Eric said gently. "your mother is strong, she can handle anything that comes her way."**

** "You're right, as usual," Melody said. "thank you, Dad."**

** "Anytime, Melody." Eric said.**

** Back at Morgana's lair, Ariel, Urchin, and Gabriella were celebrating their latest victory over Morgana and Emperor Sharga.**


	10. Return To The Wedding

** Return To The Wedding**

** "This isn't over, Enchanter," Morgana swore to Urchin. "I'll be back, you can and will be sure of that!"**

** After the battle was over, Ariel, Urchin, and Gabriella transformed back into their human forms and went back on board the wedding ship.**

** Melody & Ariel were assisting Gabriella with dressing in her wedding gown in the back of the ship.**

** After the wedding, it was time for the reception as Gabriella watched her husband dancing with her new niece.**

** "I hope you & Urchin will be just as happy together as Eric and I are." Ariel said to Gabriella.**

** "We will be, Ariel, we will be." Gabriella said.**

** Suddenly, Ariel saw Aquata & Andrina rising to the surface.**

** "Aquata, Andrina," Ariel asked. "what is it?"**

** "Adella gave birth to her twins today!" Andrins exclaimed.**

** "All of you **_**must**_** come to Atlantica for a visit sometime just to see them! They are **_**so**_** adorable!" Aquata exclaimed.**

** "What are the babies' names?" Ariel asked Aquata and Andrina excitedly.**


End file.
